121215-Invitations-and-Advice
allodicTemperament AT began trolling hermeticMonophobe HM at 20:25 -- AT: Helllo! AT: I hope I don't have furrtherr poorr timing HM: ∴ Oh! This isn't proper protocol. Let me get my sister. AT: I know. I made the mistake of corrnerring herr on accident beforre HM: ∴ I see... How did that go over? AT: She was uncomforrtablle but the converrsation wasn't torrturrous AT: I'd llike to avoid discomforrt in the futurre, obviouslly HM: ∴ I suppose I can give it a try then... for... balance. AT: Arre you cerrtain? HM: ∴ I am intrigued, and it has been a long time. My only hesitation is that it is against protocol. AT: I see AT: Welll the best bit of inforrmation that I want to rellay is that therre is going to be a cellebrration of sorrts HM: ∴ Ph? AT: And I woulld llike to invite both of you HM: ∴ Oh? Even. Okay, maybe I am less calm about this than I thought. My apologies, Lorrea. AT: Sorrry HM: ∴ Is it like a dinner? Or... AT: Welll to my recolllection therre willl be a dinnerr and allso a dance AT: As welll as a llot of gift exchanging, prrobablly HM: ∴ Gift Exchanging... HM: ∴ Oh yes. AT: I'm not surre how prresent I'lll be since this is harrdlly something that I do an awfull llot AT: But if eitherr orr both of you arre morre suited forr it then I'd want you to be ablle to enjoy it HM: ∴ I'm sure it would be okay, but we'll need to ask the Oracle first. AT: I think she's allso been invited, forr what it's worrth HM: ∴ And prepare something. Moira is more artistic than I am, she'll have something thoughtful for whomever. AT: I mean frranklly I have absollutelly no idea what I woulld do forr reallly anyone AT: Frrom the llooks of it my ♥ is going to be verry much absent on account of my own making horrriblle mistakes so I may not be therre at alll HM: ∴ Losing a Matesprit is a terrible ordeal, I've heard. AT: I mean she isn't necessarrilly llost but AT: Err AT: Oh AT: Moirra suggested that I ask you about carrrying the team so HM: ∴ Oh. Well if you've located her, then it should be good? Maybe she'll choose to .. HM: ∴ Ah. AT: She hasn't been llocated. HM: ∴ My general feelings on the position are largely frustration. HM: ∴ Oh. AT: Welll I can empathize with that cerrtainlly HM: ∴ I can try to trace from here, but I don't think we have the capacity at the moment to do a large scale sweep. AT: I woulld apprreciate anything at alll though I know LLibby is allrready llooking AT: Though reallly considerring the fact that herr currrent state is apparrentlly due to my being a thief of LLife makes me want to avoid the subject entirrelly AT: It's somewhat jarrring HM: ∴ There are other ways to use those skills, but yes... I understand that the initial abilities of your class and aspect are... let's just stick with jarring. AT: Yes HM: ∴ Well, if the person inviting us isn't going, how are we to have faith in this gathering? AT: I mean I'lll prrobablly go even if it's being forrcefullly drragged by a cerrtain tyrrian HM: ∴ Oh yes. That one. AT: Forrmall occasions arre just harrdlly something that I've done beforre AT: At alll AT: Reallly everr AT: Therre was harrdlly room forr that on Allterrnia HM: ∴ Hmm. Well, take some solace in knowing that if you are feeling awkward, Moira and I are probably concerned about it as well. HM: ∴ So you may always come vent with us in a corner somewhere. AT: I apprreciate that AT: I need prractice at venting that doesn't invollve physicallly assaullting the cause of the frrustrration HM: ∴ It is... difficult to do. HM: ∴ So I hear. HM: ∴ I recall shouting often many millenia ago. HM: ∴ I was very easily frustrated by the weight the game placed on the shoulders of players. HM: ∴ It does fade with time, though I'm not sure that's a good thing. AT: I think I can underrstand how it woulld AT: Coulld you say that as time passed you became somewhat jaded HM: ∴ I suppose so, but its not like your blood could become more jade, so the pun doesn't trickle down, so to speak. AT: I'm stilll waiting on my eyes though HM: ∴ I'm not in the loop on this. AT: Trrolll eyes filll in with theirr bllood collourr as they pass thrrough maturrity AT: Welll the irrises HM: ∴ Oh I see. HM: ∴ I've been fond of the olive caste from what I've read. AT: Oh? HM: ∴ Though I'm not sure why. It's a very nice color. To be fair yellow is also pleasant since it isn't oversaturated and often comes with the added bonus of psionics. HM: ∴ Though I hear that is more of a curse than a blessing. AT: I suppose that woulld be the case AT: They're both fairrlly good collourrs AT: And the memberrs of the castes that I know arre ratherr reasonablle AT: Though I reallly neverr researrched the castes themsellves HM: ∴ It's been a lot of fun trying to transcribe all of these new books to our database. AT: I'm surre! AT: How does that worrk? HM: ∴ Well, we go through the books and digitize most of them. HM: ∴ From there, we can scan the text and sometimes if the language and dialect is in our database, we can have the computer do an automatic translation into Twink. AT: Coulld you have it automaticallly trransllate into any of the llanguages? HM: ∴ Often times this is not the case, so my sister and I must go through and manually create a new Twink edition for the archives. AT: Oh I see HM: ∴ I suppose. Not sure why you would want to. AT: Welll if I werre to have a reason to it woulld be that I feell llike I may have difficullty with Twink. AT: On account of not knowing the llanguage? HM: ∴ Hmm. It is worth it to learn the hard way. HM: ∴ If anyone offers you a shortcut, please do yourself a favor and shout the benefits of study and hard-earned knowledge as opposed to quick cheats. AT: Noted AT: I harrdlly have any route to llearrn it, wherre things stand right now AT: As the llarrgest prrobllem HM: ∴ Hm. HM: ∴ Well, I will see if I can find something from the crechemistress collection. I can't guarantee anything terribly helpful, but I can look. AT: If you can find anything, I woulld apprreciate it AT: Everry bit of inforrmation hellps HM: ∴ It does. It's true. Information is the backbone of all challenges in this game. AT: I've figurred that much out at lleast AT: I'm not surre if the Orraclle has mentioned it to you, but apparrentlly someone interrferred with herr vision HM: ∴ Even when it looks like your challenge can only be overcome by brute strength, there is a way to fool it and use logic to stand.. HM: ∴ Actually no. I seem to have missed that meeting. HM: ∴ I'm sure she's told her matesprit all about it though. AT: I doubt it HM: ∴ Well at least there's some hope then. AT: I hearrd about it because it dirrectlly resullted in my matesprrit being hurrt AT: She may stilll be investigating it AT: I'm not surre who woulld be capablle of that, though AT: Cerrtainlly not any of the currrent pllayerrs? HM: ∴ Most forms of interference come from Jack. He'll stop at nothing to keep the Oracle from helping the players. HM: ∴ I know it often doesn't seem that way, particularly when he chooses to show some kindness and bestow someone with a gift. But if you analyze the drawbacks or constraints of his gifts, you'll find you are worse off than when you began. HM: ∴ He's the two steps back of every session. HM: ∴ I wish we were permitted to give you more information about not letting him in. AT: That's what I've suspected AT: I'm going to make up forr that AT: I'm not surre how exactlly. AT: Not yet at lleast AT: But I willl HM: ∴ I don't think it falls solely on your shoulders to do. HM: ∴ Moira and I are working on something... Our issue is that we're not able to do much. HM: ∴ Once he's written himself into the code, our hands are a bit tied. HM: ∴ Maybe steal some of his life. AT: Welll that's sorrt of my forrte, isn't it? HM: ∴ There you go. AT: I harrdlly expect to be worrking on this allone in any sense AT: But I do know that in some sense I willl be worrking on it HM: ∴ Na, I suppose you could use some help from your doom player. HM: ∴ Ooh, right and you have some princes. AT: Yes. HM: ∴ Honestly you have a good setup to go against him. You just need to master your abilities. AT: I'm confident that we willl. AT: Thank you by the way HM: ∴ Not a problem. AT: I hope that this wasn't botherrsome forr you. HM: ∴ I have been a little uneasy for the duration, but I have ways of calming myself. It's difficult to stand on ones own when you often have support. AT: I underrstand AT: Hopefullly I'lll be ablle to avoid corrnerring eitherr of you allone in the futurre AT: Forr the sake of avoiding the discomforrt -- hermeticMonophobe HM gave up trolling allodicTemperament AT at 22:49 -- Category:Lorrea Category:Handmaidens